This invention relates in general to cooking appliances and more particularly to a deep fat fryer which uses microwave energy for heating of the oil or fat used in the deep frying of foods.
To my knowledge, the advantages of microwave energy have not been applied in the deep fat frying of foods. Typically, deep fat fryers include electrical heating elements which are energized to heat the fat or oil in which foods are cooked, and these appliances are thus plagued by the inefficiencies that are characteristic of electrical resistant heating. The present invention is directed to a deep fat fryer in which the operating efficiency is enhanced by using microwave energy for generating the necessary heat.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a deep frying appliance which is constructed to effectively and efficiently use microwave energy for heating of the oil in which foods are fried.
Another object of the invention is to provide an appliance of the character described in which the cooking vessel is sealed by a hinged lid.
Another object of the invention is to provide, in an appliance of the character described, an arrangement for automatically lifting the cooking basket to a grease draining position when the lid is opened. The linkage which connects the lid with the basket also causes the basket to be immersed in the cooking oil when the lid is closed.
A further object of the invention is to provide an appliance of the character described which can be used in a safe manner.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a deep frying appliance in which two cooking vessels are located side by side and are heated by separate magnetrons mounted between the vessels in a compact overlapping configuration which makes effective use of the available space.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an appliance of the character described which is constructed in a simple and economical manner and which operates on electrical power supplied at 110 volts.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.